the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaforma
A Deaforma is a gliding, carnivorous, wraith-like dark creature, widely considered to be one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Its nature is aggressive and dangerous. By 1990, many Deaformas collectively joined Mr. Stupid NoHead, who offered them plentiful victims and free rein across the country, and while they joined Sheriff Bladepoint with Wia Domaengui as spokesperson, they eventually returned to their cruel associates. During the height of the First NoHead War, Deaformas were stationed around Superhero School on the Grand Army's orders. Four decades later, they joined the Knights of Plague. History Early history At some point in the eleventh or twelfth century, Xavier Ravan became the first known individual known to history to fight off a Deaforma and kill it. First NoHead War Just prior to the First NoHead War, the Dark Lord Mr. Demonic NoHead enslaved the Deaforma race, binding them by the promise of avenging mankind for their prejudice against them and swearing them to secrecy. People began to suspect that the dark mutant had promised them more gratification than the government, making them even more wary of the Deaformas as a race. A group of Deaformas led by Wia Domaengui allied themselves with the Police Grand Army in 1993, hoping to exact vengeance for the wrong done to them. Afterwards, many other Deaformas joined the Grand Army. Only a few tribes still refuse to work with their old enemies. After the First Police Purge, many Deaformas became officers, making the return of the Grand Army following the Battle in the Imperial Palace possible. At the end of the war the Grand Army attempted to pardon the Deaformas, but they ultimately failed. Second NoHead War As a result, during the Second NoHead War, the Deaformas allied themselves with the Darkness, though they were not considered NoHeads. They were offered more vicinity and free reign around the country. Abilities Deaformas are nearly impossible to probe with telepathy. Deaformas are considered some of the foulest creatures in the solar system. In addition to their fearsome mental abilities, Deaformas can perform their two most dangerous abilities: the Deaforma's Lash and, while not as widely known to humankind, the Deaforma's Perfume. During a Lash, a Deaforma extends its arm and swings at a victim's head, blasting their brain to pieces whilst leaving the head entirely intact. The victim is left as an empty shell, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovery. It is believed that existing after a Deaforma's Lash is worse than death. Similarly, the relatively less well-known Deaforma's Perfume consists of a Deaforma spraying purple fumes from their tails, making an individual's organs shut down whilst keeping their heart intact. The victim is left as an empty shell, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovery, with their soul locked inside their body. Like their first ability, it is believed that existing after a Deaforma's Perfume is worse than death. Behind the scenes It is unclear why the Deaformas rejoined the NoHeads they betrayed, though it is extremely likely will reveal this on 16 December. Appearances * * * * * * * Category:Deaformas Category:Enslaved species Category:Predatory creatures Category:Sentient species